1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the logging, in a centralized database, of changes made to websites. In particular, although not exclusively, a change manager module is associated with each of a plurality of websites, storing a log of changes made through an administrator interface, and the entries in this log are transmitted to a central database with or without filtering.
2. Description of the Related Art
A major advantage of the Internet over “hard copy” in the presentation of data is that data on the Internet is not static, but may be altered to reflect new information and new presentation needs. A website will have a designated administrator or administrators who have the ability to add to or amend the information on the website, and even the design elements or layout, as the situation demands. Other configuration details of the website may also be amended, such as security features and associated email addresses. Additionally, some websites are designed to receive information or content from other participants or “users”: for instance, online forums and communities may allow any user to create and reply to “posts,” while content repositories such as YouTube or DeviantArt may allow a registered user to upload images, text, video, or other materials for presentation.
A change to a website may be inadvertently or deliberately undesirable because, for instance, newly supplied content is inaccurate, contains harmful code, or is not in keeping with the themes or goals of the website; the change removes or changes content that should have remained as it was; or the change alters security on the website to allow other undesired activity. It is therefore desirable to have a system implemented which can detect and reverse undesired changes.